GoodBye Shouldn't Be Like This
by miss-lily-lupin
Summary: The Marauders get one last day together before James, Lily, and Harry Potter go into hiding. Suspicion is high and morale is low, but of course, Baby Harry is oblivious to this.


Out on the summer day, on the shore of a lake was a group of people who were laughing merrily. No one would ever suspect the turmoil that was happening in their lives or anything of that sort. They would most likely think that it's just a family picnic with a few friends. Not a good-bye to one another. 

The five adults were all sitting around on a quilted blanket while a very young boy crawled around the middle. He was giggling with delight as a butterfly danced around his head as if sensing he needed a distraction from the serious tension that was revolving around the adults. 

Lily Evans-Potter, redheaded and emerald eyed, looked close to tears as she stared off into space. Her husband, James Potter with his unruly black hair and sparkling hazel eyes, was rubbing her leg trying to reassure her that everything would be all right though it didn't seem to help. Remus Lupin stared off into space with his amber eyes and speckled with grey, brown hair. Sirius Black sat beside him, tight lipped and not saying anything, with tousled black hair and deep brown eyes. And little Peter Pettigrew picked at the grass with his blonde head bowed and his light blue eyes hidden from view. Harry Potter crawled in the middle of the circle; everything identical to his father's except his eyes, which were the exact replica of her green ones.

Harry crawled around in the circle admiring the fluttering butterfly. He gave a small pout as the butterfly flew from the circle and across the park. Oblivious to the conversation that was going around him, he began to climb up into Remus' lap for some source of entertainment. 

"Nothing's fool proof, y'know?" Sirius grumbled as he stared at James intently.

"Well, this is." James said defiantly. "Only the Order knows that we're going into hiding and only you guys know the area and only _you_ know exactly where."

"Sirius has a point though, James." Peter piped up. "Anything could go wrong, you always want to have a backup plan."

Sirius glanced at Peter and nodded, "For once, I agree with Pete here. Do you have a backup plan?"

"I wasn't Prefect _and_ Head Girl for nothing, Sirius." Lily said haughtily. "Of _course_ we have a backup plan." Lily shook her head as she looked over at her son who was now sitting cross-legged in Remus' lap as he reached up and proceeded to tug on his hair only slightly. "Is he bothering you?"

"No, he's fine." Remus reassured her. He then turned his gaze to Sirius. "Why are you so worried anyway?"

Sirius gave Remus a hard look. "I'm worried because I know that there is a traitor in the Order somewhere and I'm worried that they're leaking information out about Lily and James."

"And Alice and Frank." Remus reminded him as Harry crawled out of his lap once more. He looked at Sirius and raised one eyebrow, "Do you think that the traitor is one of us?" Sirius and Remus stared at one another for a while, neither saying a word until Remus cleared his throat and said, "Well?"

Sirius didn't answer and only looked away. Remus gave a short hollow laugh and stood as he began to walk along the lakeshore. Lily threw Sirius a glare and scolded him. "Sirius!" She growled as she stood and chased after Remus.

James let his head fall into his hands while Sirius kept his gaze anywhere but on them, and only Peter noticed as Harry began to crawl toward the water. As Lily grabbed onto Remus' shoulders and spun him around, she grabbed him into a hug and began to murmur reassuring words to him that she would trust him with her life.

Only by chance did Remus look up to see Harry travelling across the rocks toward something yellow in the water. He stiffened and muttered, "Harry."

Lily looked up at him as he straightened and began to pull away from her in the direction of which they came. She turned around and caught sight of her son as he stumbled on one of the rocks but managed to catch himself in time and continued to make his way toward the yellow object in the water. She seemed to have lost her voice as she clamped her hand over her mouth as an apprehensive gasp escaped her lips. She looked at the others and saw that neither James nor Sirius noticed that Harry was going further and away. But Peter…

"James! Get Harry!" Remus shouted for her as he grabbed her arm and began to pull her back toward the picnic spot. 

James looked up faster than lightning and looked around wildly before he caught sight of son out on the rocks of the lake. The moss was starting to get thicker and more slippery as he got closer and closer to the yellow object. James cursed under his breath and got to his feet with Sirius at his side. James ran toward his son, fear groping at his heart even as he got closer. And then it happened.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Harry tried to balance as he reached to down to retrieve the object of interest, but as he swept down for the grab, he slipped and fell sideways into the open water. Lily screeched and James dived. Remus and Sirius were right behind him, but it was James that came up with the toddler who was between spluttering and crying. As James came on shore, Remus quickly snatched up the yellow object out of interest.

The minute that James' feet were on dry land, Lily took Harry into her arms and began to bounce him up and down soothingly as she whispered kind words into his ear. Sirius and Remus dragged up behind him as Harry's cries turned into full-blown wails. Remus hesitated for a moment before walking up to Harry holding out the object that he had been so eager to get his hands on. It was a rubber duck. 

Harry stared at the duck for a moment his wails slowly turning into sniffles. Remus smiled as he squeezed the duck and it squeaked in a high pitch. Harry giggled with delight as he reached out his chubby hands, in hopes of holding it. Remus took out his wand quickly and cleaned it before letting Harry hold the duck. Harry stared at the rubber toy for a moment in astonishment before sticking the head into his mouth.

Lily gave a watery smile as she held Harry and turned to Remus. "You truly are a lifesaver."

"Hey! What about me?" James pouted as he walked up behind his wife.

Lily laughed and nodded, "And so are you, James Potter."

And as they stood there that calm and serene feel rested over them again and they looked like a family having a picnic with some friends. The tension seemed to have dissipated with Harry's cries, but underneath it all, suspicion was at its high. 


End file.
